The present invention generally relates to voice mail systems, and in particular, to a messaging system that automatically permits a user to return to a predetermined position in a message queue.
xe2x80x9cVoice mailxe2x80x9d is a common feature in many telecommunication systems. In a conventional telecommunication system, the voice mail feature is provided by a voice mail system (VMS), which is a computerized device for automatically storing audio messages left by callers, for later retrieval by VMS users. Typically, the VMS includes a multitude of xe2x80x9cvoice mailboxesxe2x80x9d, each storing messages for a particular user. A mailbox is a essentially a designated area of memory that is writable by any caller, but readable only by the owner of the mailbox. This arrangement permits a degree of privacy for users by limiting access to individual mailboxes. Messages are stored in a mailbox in the order they are received, creating a message queue. Typically, messages are played back in last-in-first-out (LIFO) fashion; thus, the most recently left message is the first heard during playback. Many prior art voicemail systems permit users to skip over messages by entering specific touch tone keystrokes during playback.
A user can access his/her stored messages any time by placing a telephone call to the VMS and then providing specific user information, such as a mailbox identifier (ID) and a mailbox password. Typically, the mailbox ID corresponds to the user""s telephone number and is used by the VMS for both storing and retrieving messages. The mailbox password, however, is the key to accessing messages stored in the mailbox, and is generally held in confidence and known only to the user.
In contrast to the individual mailbox, some voice mail systems also include xe2x80x9csharedxe2x80x9d mailboxes, which allow multiple users to access messages stored in a single mailbox. Shared mailboxes are useful in settings such as sales offices, where a number of sales people are responsible for responding to a common pool of incoming calls. To support shared mailboxes, a VMS typically includes a mechanism for mapping multiple user phone numbers to a single mailbox ID. The users of shared mailboxes are provided with the common mailbox ID and a common password.
A known feature of many voice mail systems is the ability of users to transfer out of the voice mail system while listening to messages. To transfer out of the VMS, a user typically inputs a predetermined command, such as one or more keystrokes from a touch tone phone or hang up. In response to the user command, the VMS causes the user to disconnect from the VMS and then connect to another terminal device, such as the telephone of another party.
Unfortunately, once a user disconnects from the VMS, his/her place in the message queue of the VMS is lost. Consequently, when a user transfers out of the VMS and then wishes to return, it is not only necessary for him to repeat the task of logging onto the VMS, but it is also necessary for him to manually skip through messages in order to return to the place in the queue where he/she left off. To complete this task, it generally requires many keystrokes and a degree of patience.
Therefore, there is a need for a messaging system that frees users from the tedious task of returning to their voice mailbox after performing a routine transfer to another terminal device.
It is an advantage of the present invention to overcome the limitations of prior art voice mail systems. It is also an advantage of the present invention to provide a system and method that permits users to automatically return to a predetermined position in a voice mail message queue without having to repeat the task of logging into the VMS and bypass previously heard messages.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a messaging system includes a call processor and a message mailbox for storing a sequence of voice messages in a queue. A pointer is used to indicate a return position in the message queue. In response to a user request during message playback, the call processor transfers the user""s call to another terminal device and generates a re-call protocol element. A telecommunications switch, which is responsive to the re-call protocol element, connects the call to the terminal device. After the transferred call has terminated, the switch reconnects the transferred call to the VMS. The re-call protocol element is used to identify the re-connected call as a returned call. Upon identifying the returned call, the call processor automatically reconnects the call to the voice message stored at the return position indicated by the pointer. This arrangement enables a user to forego inconvenience of having to re-log into the messaging system and manually skip previously heard messages.